Creepypasta: The Victorious Theory
by IStoleYourOreosSoNowWhatHaha
Summary: Creepypasta...Victorious style! Ever wondered how the kids at HA came to be?


**So lately, I've been bored. So I went and surfed the net. Found some VERY disturbing things.**

**Like Creepypasta. If you don't know what that is, it's a bunch of creepy stories,urban legends.**

**There are like a bunch of theories about all kinds of stuff,lile there's a 'Rugrats Theory' which honestly freaked me out. 0.o Rugrats was my favorite cartoon!**

**Anyways, I've decided to write , own victorious creepypasta theory. I noticed they don't have one,so I'll make one! And the next chap for 'Behind The Masks' will be up soon! :)**

* * *

You may have heard of the popular sitcom TV show 'Victorious' About a girl, Tori Vega, makes it 'shine' along with her friends?

There's alot you didn't know.

The truth behind the fame,fortune,talent.

The gang is based on a group of kids who went to a school in the late 1960's. They all died in tragic ways.

Yet their souls live on.

Victoria 'Tori' Vega was a perfectionist. EVERYTHING she did had to be perfect. Her parents expected alot from her. Too much from her. If she even got so much as a B on a test they wouldn't congratulate her. They shunned her. They put her to shame. Shut out from not doing things the way _they_ wanted things to go. When she did things their way, she was the best child in the world. Yet when she made one little mistake, they took it so far as to beat her. One day, it got to her. She hung herself.

Her suicide note said, "Did I do it right?"

Now Tori Vega is known as, 'Little Miss Perfect' in the afterlife.

Jadelyn 'Jade' West wasn't always a goth. She used to be a happy little girl,who adored the color pink, loved the show _My Little Pony _and was a happy girl in general. It all changed when her father lost his job. Instead of turning to his family for comfort, he turned to alcohol. He stayed out late all night, coming home high and drunk. He abused Jade and her mom. Jade turned from a sweet little girl, to a brash,cruel goth. Instead of pink it was blue and black and red all over. Instead of 'My Little Pony' it was 'The Scissoring.' She began to cut,to make the pain go away. At age 17, Jade died for cutting to deep. She lost to much blood.

Now we know why she's the 'Goth' of the group.

Caterina 'Cat' Valentine. Sweet,sweet Cat. A happy little girl,right? Wrong. She was just a 'Scarlett Letter'. A mistake. That's what her parents told her. They filled her head with hurtful words,placed scars, bruises on her body. When she was only 10, she was forced to watch her brother die to some weird drug they injected into him. To escape this cruel world, she created her own. 'Cat's Cupcake land' she called it. A place with Sunshine,happiness, lollipops and rainbows! She became obsessed with the world. She was admitted to a Mental Institution by her aunt. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia. The voices in her head, her friends from Cat's Cupcake Land told her to end it.

"_You want to be with us don't you? Join us! Leave this cruel world!_" They said.

So Cat did. She died to young, at age 16. From injection,just like her brother.

Robert 'Robbie' Shipro was an outcast. A disappointment. A nerd. A geek. No one liked him. No one wanted to be bother with him. Not even his own parents. Living as an outcast, he learned to create his own friend. That's where Rex comes from. Someone who's stuck to his side like glue. But instead of being a friend to him, he did nothing but insult him. He was no better than the bullies. One day, Robbie was fed up with the Puppet, he threw him in the street. Realizing that Rex was the closest thing to a friend he ran out to the street to save them. It was too late.

He was hit by the car and was dead before he even hit the ground.

Andre Harris wanted to be a musician. He knew it from the moment he was 4, and saw that guy on 'American Idol' sing his heart out. So he then worked hard to pursue his dream. He worked all night and day. His parents didn't want him to be one though. They wanted a lawyer, or an athlete. Not some amature who would waste his life away. Andre became enraged by this,and stayed in his room at day and night, working on songs and creating music. But he ended up dying of starvation and dehydration.

But in the afterlife,he was able to pursue his dreams,right?

Beck Oliver, just wanted to be cool. He wanted to be every girl's fantasy. That boy you see on the cover of magazines, named number 1 on the sexiest men list. He did everything he could do to fit in. He did sports,did acting ANYTHING to be in the 'In Crowd.' It was one day, the day he was waiting for, he was invited to a party. He couldn't wait! Now he was apart of the group he wanted to be apart of for so long. It was also that fateful night, the 'cool kids' were smoking and doing drugs in the back of the house. They pressured him to join them. He thought it would be a cool thing to do. He later became obsessed with drugs. So obsessed that he later met his demise, to soon.

He died of an overdose at age 18. Only to be accepted.

These spirits wandered the Earth, after their death. They came across Hollywood Arts, a place where dreams came true. They found comfort in each other. In the afterlife. Peace they couldn't find when they were alive.

Where Tori could be perfect, Jade could be a goth, Cat could be happy, Robbie can be a nerd, Andre can be a musician, and Beck could be cool.

Everything was perfect...Life went the way they wanted to...right?

* * *

**I didn't do Trina because I wouldn't know what to do with her. Sorry. :/**

**But If I do say so myself, I'm proud of this creepy oneshot. :)**

**I hoped you all liked it! But I was inspired to write this after some reading creepypastas, and I wanted to be the first to write one for Victorious.**

**I hope you enjoyed. :) REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
